RID2: Falling Sparks
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 22. A freind from the past resurfaces to haunt Optimus...


**RID2: Episode 22  
Falling Sparks  
  
**Ultra Magnus looked over the city in front of him. It had been nearly three years since he had first stood on that rooftop. Things ahd seemed so much simpler then. Find Prime, rip out the Matrix, leave. But, ever since then...  
First, there was the apparent victory against Galvatron the first time. They had packed up Fort Max, the base, everything and left. Of course, the ever forgiving Prime had offered a ride. Magnus had sneered at the mere thought. Besides, Sky-Byte was still running around.  
During that time, almost a year on Earth, Magnus had done a lot of thinking. A lot. And when Prime, Galvatron and everyone else and their girlfriend returned...  
He didn't know at precisely what time something had snapped. It had suddenly occurred to him, why should he help the Autobots? What was in it for him? Only later, in hindsight, did he realize that this was the same mentality that had caused Vector Sigma to pass him up as the next Prime.   
But that did not differ Magnus. The Matrix was his. It would always be his. He knew it would be his. And he had long since made up his mind. Vector Sigma was wrong. It had made a mistake. Optimus was not to carry on the legacy of Alpha, Obsilisk, or even the legendary Matrix Prime. The next Prime would be Magnum Prime.   
But then, once again, something had changed. FIrst, there was the discovery that Omega Prime was not the only great power that could be created. Elita 1 had shown him there were other ways, with the birth of Vector Prime. However, Magnus's one opportunity to use that had been lost. He doubted Prime would ever let Elita out of his sight again.  
And then there was the problem of Aidia. From nowhere this impetuous young female had shown up, begging love from Magnus. At first, he had ignored her, brushed her off as a joke, and used the unsuspecting femme to his advantage. But something had happened. Even after he had practically spelled it out to her, told her he didn't love her after all, admitted he had used her to get what he wanted, she still insisted....  
Subconsciously he reached back into a side compartment and picked up the small message box that he had found with her name attached to it. He was afraid to play it. He had an inkling to what the message was. A message he did not want to hear.  
But a message he did not have the courage to throw away.  
He stopped. Something was amiss. Already he could sense on his long range scanners, something was coming. He quickly replaced the message and shielded his eyes from the suns glare off a starship.  
The slagging pit! Magnus cursed as it angled toward him and set itself down about a hundred meters away. With a woosh, a door opened in the side of the ship, and descended to the ground.  
Magnus drew his gun, ready for anything. Anything, except what actually came out.  
Magnus's jaw and gun hit the ground at the same time.  
  
Scourge paced ever so slowly, looking over his troops. It had been almost a month since their last, secret, successful energon raid.   
It seemed so insignificant next to the wondrous victories his team had achieved in the past.  
They sat around, all looking somewhat depressed. For them, to fight was to live, to stop was to die. And they were filling deader ever day.  
Scourge felt it also, the nagging twinge of sudden change in stature. They were becoming obsolete.  
Landfill, Deathspire, Sentinel, Black Depth- all had further re-enforced this feeling. Each new transformer that entered the battle shrank their abilities another notch.  
Something snapped. He stood up angrily. Every single one of his troops looked up expectantly. They thought they were obsolete. And Scourge would not stand for it any longer.  
he announced loudly. Prepare to move out! We have been silent far too long. Lets make our voices heard!  
Mega-Octane stood and saluted. Yes sir! You heard him men, lets MOVE OUT!  
As one, they stood, saluted, and transformed.  
Scourge stared after them, praying they would not see this for what it really was- a ploy to ease thier growing feeling of dicontent with his leadership.  
  
T-Ai sounded the alert. Optimus! We have Decepticons heading into town!  
Optimus glanced up. I'm not surprised. He growled. Ok Autobots prepare to Roll out!  
Team Sentinel, the Car Brothers and Prime roared out of HQ into the city.  
  
Their coming already! Ro-Tor called from the sky.   
And we haven't even done anything yet! Rollbar added.  
Scourge transformed. Good. We shall crush them, then take the city!  
Good luck Scourge! Optimus Prime answered charging foreword at 73 mph, smashing Scourge backwards into a wall.  
All right girls, transform and combine! Elita whooped as Sentinel entered the arena.  
We will not be outmatched! Mega-Octane roared. Form Ruination!  
As two massive giants locked themselves into mortal combat, Scourge and Prime began a one on one face off.  
It's time to die Prime. Scourge hissed.  
I've heard that threat before. Prime answered cooly. Hasn't happened yet.  
The remark infuriated Scourge. YOU WILL DIE! Scourges shattering roar chaos through the city. Lost in blind hatred, he recklessly charged foreword. Prime connected his fist to Scourges face, sending him sprawling backwards.  
Want to try again? Optimus challenged, bracing himself for another attack.  
Scourge clambered to his feet, and again charged, and once again was thrown backwards.  
Optimus planted his foot on Scourges chest. Surrender now Scourge. Your time on Earth has ended.  
Scourge stared straight up at the one he was cloned from. We'll see. he hissed, then grabbed Primes legs, toppling him to the ground. Scourge didn't even bother to get up, he simply transformed. Ruination (who was doing very badly against Sentinel), saw this and turned. Ruination grabbed Scourge, took his advantage of flight, and leapt into the air.  
Come back here! Sentinel roared, but the Decepticons were long gone.  
You allright Prime? X-Brawn came to Primes side.  
I'm fine. Optimus answered. The Decepticons really have lost their touch.  
I remember when they were actually something to worry about. Side Burn laughed cheerfully. Come on, lets head home.  
Sentinel disengaged, and the Autobots headed for home.  
  
Prime, as always, lead the way, with Elita by his side.  
The rumble of their engines echoed through town, like victory bells after a battle hard won. There was no need to even access the space bridge, they were lest then 12 kilometers from their base. So they simply drove home. Up ahead was the garage that housed their base of operations. They drove foreword, confident that home awaited on a clear path.  
Instead, they found Magnus, sitting in vehicle mode in front of the base, blocking it.  
Optimus screeched to a stop in shock. Magnus had made himself all but disappear for nearly the last month and a half. Elita came to his side and transformed.  
Optimus did as well, but cut straight to the point. Magnus, what are you doing here? he demanded.  
Waiting for you. Magnus answered. I hope your ready to give me the Matrix.  
Are you kidding? Elita cried. You'll never-  
Stand down Elita. Optimus ordered. But she is right. How many times have we been through this before Magnus?  
Out of his rearview mirror, Side Burn notice a large red truck pull up behind them.  
Yes we have. Magnus answered. But things have changed now.  
Side Burn sent a quick message to X-Brawn, who sent one back informing two small cars were coming in from each side.  
They have not changed at all Magnus. You will not get the Matrix. Optimus answered.  
Prowl said quietly. There's something you need to see...  
Then I will take the Matrix! Magnus yelled.  
Facing all of us? By yourself? Optimus asked.  
By now all the femmes except Elita had noticed the intruding vehicles, and had transformed. The car brothers followed suite. Only Elita and Optimus remained oblivious.  
Magnus laughed. Yes... though not quite by myself.  
With that signal, they transformed.  
Optimus whirled as a voice yelled out Rodimus Major, TRANSFORM! The red truck stood on its cab, as powerful arms unfolded from the cab and the top half whirled around to reveal a glaring face.  
Joyride Transform! The blue Lamborghinis hood flipped behind it as the back end split and rotated down to become legs, leaving a wildly grinning robot in its place.  
A white Porsche followed the same pattern as the Lamborghini, as a dark robot screamed the activation Backstreet, TRANSFORM!  
Overdrive, Transform! The small yellow F-1 racer yelled as its hood flipped backwards as the rear end extended straight downwards to form legs, and the large wheeled sides became arms.  
Getaway TRANSFORM! Rang through the clearing as the wild looking blue Ferrari transformed, leaving a wild maniac in its place.  
Finally, with a rough Ultra Magnus Transform! The massive blue and white car carrier transformed into one final giant robot.  
Optimus took a shocked step backwards as he found himself surrounded.  
Who are these guys? Side Burn demanded.  
Unregistered ruffians no doubt. Prowl grumbled.  
Who you calling a ruffian? Joyride demanded.  
Stupid kids don't know what they're up against. Backstreet growled.  
SideBurn cried.  
Hehehe, Can we teach em a lesson? Getaway said in-between wild fits of laughter. Please please, can we, hehehe...  
It sounds like it'd be fun. Overdrive stepped foreword.  
Back off! Optimus Primes voice thundered over the field.  
Prime surveyed all of them,a nd then turned to the massive truck behind them. Rodimus Major, I'm most ashamed, of you.  
You've been in command far to long Prime. Rodimus answered, his massive arms crossing over his chest. And have not done a good job of it at all.  
Prime stepped cautiously backwards. What do you mean....  
Listen Prime, Magnus spoke up. Rodimus and his gang has thrown their lot in with me. They are the only other Autobots smart enough to realize that you have been driving the Autobot army into a mosh pit.  
Optimus protested. But I-  
Save it Prime. Rodimus spoke again. You have been a weak and ineffective leader, and I for one won't stand for it anymore. The Autobots need new Leadership, and we're here to enforce that.  
What? Are you saying these guys are Autobots? Side Burn asked, his jaw agape in astonishment.  
Quite Side Burn. Recoil said quickly.  
I recognize some of them... Red Alert added.  
Prime glanced around at the five other transformers, and then turned back to Rodimus. But throwing your lot in with Autobot criminals?  
Joyride laughed. Criminals he says!  
Rodimus stared straight at Prime. If you mean by Criminals, bots who were daring enough to oppose your leadership, then yes, criminals. He glared at Prime. Criminals who you imprisoned!  
They destroyed an embassy building. Prime answered. I refuse to let Terrorist run free on Cybertron.  
But yet you do nothing to stop Galvatron. Rodimus countered. And he's committed more Terrorist acts then any of us. Why isn't he behind bars, hm?  
Prime stepped backwards.  
Admit it Prime, you would have let us go free if we didn't directly oppose your policies! Overdrive roared.  
Prime glanced at his fellow Autobots, some of whom were staring quietly at him. Is this true Optimus? Aidia asked quietly.  
Of course it isn't! Side Burn roared, drawing his weapon. Back off you lying traitors!  
No wait Side Burn! Optimus tried to stop him, but Side Burn had already fired a shot.  
They fired, attack! Rodimus roared, drawing a massive weapon of his own and opening fire.  
optimus tried to protest, but found himself caught in a six bot laser trap.  
Smooth move Side Burn! Prowl growled.  
HaHA! Come on bots and dance! Getaway whooped, blasting at the ground under the bots feet.  
Optimus glanced at Elita. Sentinel would be some help!  
Right, ok girls-  
Oh no you don't pretty girl! Rodimus Major charged foreword into her, breaking the magnetic connection links before they had time to initialize.  
Backstreet charged foreword, into the bots, fists swinging. He caught Side Burn with an uppercut to the jaw, X-Brawn with a blow to the gut, and Recoil with a crosscut.  
Rock and roll! Overdrive whooped, transforming back into his car mode, and charging straight through the bots.  
We're getting creamed Optimus! Prowl cried, before his shoulder exploded outward from a blast from Joyride, who was taking cool and calculated shots.  
T-Ai, we need backup! Optimus yelled into the com.   
Within a minute, three massive bullet trains charged into the battle.  
What the slagging pit? Overdrive cried as Rail Spike, using his size as a major advantage, sent him sprawling with a backhand swipe.  
Rodimus Major took a step backwards. We're outmatched! He called. Fall back!  
Magnus yelled. I want the matrix NOW! He roared, pushing foreword towards Prime.  
We can't win this Magnus! Rodimus replied. Fall back and regroup! Four cars and a trucks transformed and fled the battle scene.  
Magnus continued toward Prime, intent on his one goal. Prime looked up weakly as Magnus stood over him. It's MINE! Magnus cried, reaching down to rip Primes chest open- just as Rapid Run threw his entire weight into Magnus's small, lighter form, sending him flying.  
I won't forget this Prime! Magnus yelled, transforming and heading in the direction of the others.  
  
Rail Spike looked over what was still left standing of the other bots. Prowl was supported only by Red Alert arms- both his legs were completely out of commission- and the top half didn't look sop well either. Chromia was holding on weakly to X-Brawn, neither of them looking in very good condition at all. Side Burn was unconscious, and Recoil despite a battered state was desperately trying to rouse him. Prime was scratched and burned in many places, and Elita had many dents in her steel covering, and a nasty gash in her side.  
Rapid Run stared. What the heck happened to you guys??? The battle couldn't have lasted more then five minutes!  
I know. Prime said weakly. That's what worries me.  
And just who were those guys anyway? Midnight Express asked.  
Old friends gone bad... Optimus answered weakly.  
Aidia, the only Autobot that seemed nearly unscathed, watched the retreating forms disappear deep into the city. Magnus... Why?  
  
Also from a distance, one black Decepticon, who had witnessed the whole thing, turned away in disgust and anger.  
  
Elita-1 entered the control room of Autobot HQ. It was quiet, very quiet. T-Ai stood at her station, rerunning diagnostics, system checks, the usual. Her head was bowed in silence.  
Elita came toward her. T-Ai? Where's Optimus?  
In his quarters. T-Ai said quietly.  
Has he been there long?  
Yes. Since Aidia let him out of the med bay. He won't let anyone in.  
Is he all right? Elita asked worriedly.  
T-Ai looked up at her sadly.   
Elita hurried toward Prime private quarters.  
  
Prime was staring at the wall when Elita knocked on his door.   
Come in. he said gruffly.  
Elita walked in quietly and stood at his side, no saying anything for the longest moment.  
I'm out of the med bay. Elita finally said.  
Thank Primus. Prime said softly. Your wounds were worse then we thought.  
I know. Elita held her newly repaired side subconsciously.  
Again there was silence.  
Are you ok? Elita asked.  
Elita.... You won't abandon me, will you?  
Elita stepped backwards, startled. I- uhh- No! Of course not Optimus! Why would you even think that?  
Optimus stared at the wall silently. My own brother is lost to me, and now, a dear old comrade too has turned away...  
Elita came to his side and sat down.   
Prime glanced at her and nodded. After a moment, he spoke again. I never, never would have thought it would come to this. After all we've been through together...  
There was silence again.  
But what I don't understand is why? Why would Rodimus suddenly turn against me? What's come over him?  
Elita shook her head. I don't know.  
And that is what worries me. Optimus answered.  
  
Magnus quietly paced back and forth in front of his new groups makeshift hideout. They had found a small recluse deep in the forrest, near a cave large enough for all of them, that sat next to a small waterfall. Inside the cave Getaway, Joyride and Overdrive sat together, talking nonchalantly about the battle, and how they had creamed' the Autobots. Backstreet watched from one side, his dark form scowling at the others, whom he obviously held in very low taste.  
And Rodimus Major watched the entire seen from nearby.  
The alliance had come quickly and mostly unexpectedly. It had taken very little convincing for Magnus to agree to the aid of Rodimus and his corps. Both had a similar goal- the removal of Optimus Prime from the coveted position of Leadership. But Rodimus had his own, different goals...   
Rodimus glanced at Ultra Magnus. Ever since the retreat, he ahd been doing nothing but sulking. _ He really has changed, _Rodimus thought. He remembered a time when Magnus had been one of the most powerful and nobel sparks on Cybertron. But now...  
Rodimus shook his head. Corruption is a terrible thing to do to a spark, he added mentally. It was something that he was familiar with- far too familiar.  
A small fight broke out between Joyride and Overdrive, while Getaway sat back and laughed. In the corner, Backstreet shook his head.  
Four sparks. Four corruption's. Rodimus didn't know what had caused them, but frankly, he didn't care. They would suit his own purposes for now.  
Of course, in the slow nagging in the back of his mind, that he too was becoming corrupted. It was more then a nagging, Rodimus knew it. He could feel his spark growing colder, darker every day. And he knew the same thing was happening to all the Autobots on Cybertron, some more quickly then others. He had not seen any proof, but he knew. In his darkening spark, he knew.  
Their sparks knew that something was coming. Something unlike anything they had ever seen.  
Rodimus had tried to warn to council, but to no avail. He had tried to warn Optimus, but again, no response. Even Primal, in all his seemingly infinite wisdom, didn't believe him. Only Backstreet, a lone old friend, believe him. And they both knew, that if Rodimus could just get his hands on the Matrix, if he could just unleash its power, it would help them, heal them.  
But who do you turn to when everyone thought you were crazy? He turned to the only ones would be willing- even if they didn't care what the results were. Three insane terrorists, - they only saw this as an opportunity to cause damage. Rodimus knew they couldn't do it alone. They needed one more powerhouse, and a motive. Rodimus had donned the disguise of desiring Magnus's leadership. It seemed to make sense. They had been good friends in the war, and it had been known for a long time that Rodimus had been upset with Primes leadership over Magnus's. But the real motive, the real goal, was to get the Matrix for himself. Only he knew of the problem that threatened the Autobots. Only he could solve it. Only he could have the Matrix. And he would save the Autobots, at any cost necessary. Even if he had to rip it out of Prime's chest...  
  
Magnus continued his pacing, every once in a while casting a glance at Rodimus, who's head was bowed deep in silence. What's he up to? He wondered several times. It had not been a good idea to retreat- he knew as much. It all could have ended right then and there- but no. Rodimus had insisted. Why?  
What's he trying to pull?  
Magnus had seen situations far worse then that one turn to victory under Rodimus's leadership? Why then would he retreat?  
He didn't want to take an unnecessary risk.   
Magnus glanced down at Backstreet, who stood now, looking up at him impatiently.  
Unnecessary risk? Magnus asked incredulously. We could have won!  
Could have- not would have. Optimus is no fool. We were too close to his base. Even if we had defeated Railracer, we would have lost in the end. Backstreet continued, his voice filled with an obvious arrogance.  
Is that so? Magnus answered. What then, is your suggestion?  
I'm an analyzer, not a strategist. Backstreet growled.  
Then why are you here?  
Because, unlike those three fools over there, I also believe in your mission. Backstreet answered. After analyzing all the battles that Optimus led, I discovered that he was an ineffective leader, and that all the battles were won due to the heroics of others. I believe you, therefore, would be a much better leader.  
Magnus sneered at him. Something was more rotten about Backstreet then the rest of the bunch.  
You seemed a little violent for an analysts.  
Backstreets optics darkened. That's none of your business.  
Magnus glared down at him. Backstreet suddenly felt very small and began to back away. Magnus hurumphed and turned his back. Backstreet hurried off.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus watched him go.  
  
It seems obvious they will attack again. Optimus said quietly. But the question is, to where?  
IF they go on the offensive. Railspike glanced again at the replaying footage. Rodimus didn't seem willing to put up that much of a fight.  
Railracer, Optimus, Hot Shot, Wedge, X-Brawn, and Elita all sat around the circular conference table that Optimus reserved for briefings. Elita had her head in one hand. Hot Shots arms were crossed and his optics dark. Wedge was drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. Railspike was still frowning at the footage, his old, militaristic mind ticking. X-Brawns face was stone cold. And Optimus, above all, looked almost sad.  
Well, we can't let them run free! Wedge finally spoke up. We should try and take them out. Charge straight in and trash them!  
Not a good idea. Hot Shot growled. Rodimus is no fool. If he has gone sour, we can't make the first move, or else he'll spit that back to Cybertron as proof that Optimus is incompetent.  
That's ridiculous. Wedge snorted.  
No, he's right kid. Railspike agreed. The Autobot Council is already unhappy with Optimus.  
Optimus suddenly froze, and turned toward Railspike. What did you say?  
Railspike paled. You mean, you don't know?  
Elita and X-Brawn turned toward Railspike and stared at him in shock. Wedge and Hot Shot exchanged worried glanced.  
You'd better explain. Optimus said coldly.  
I got a letter from Arcee back on Cybertron. Railspike said nervously. She's an old friend of mine, back from the days of the war, you see, and I've kept in touch. She's one of the junior council members, been one for years and-  
Cut to the point Railspike, we ain't got all day! X-Brawn roared.  
Several prominent members of the council think you're not doing enough to capture Cryotek and Galvatron.  
Optimus's optics darkened.  
Among others, Jhaxal and Eridous are voicing complaints. Rail Spike continued. Galaxus is still keeping most of the council on our side, but they're losing members every cycle.  
Everyone was silent. Finally, Wedge exploded like a neutron bomb.   
WHAT THE SLAGGING PIT IS WRONG WITH THEM???? Wedge cried, his optics inflamed. Do they REALIZE what a danger these guys are? It's not like we can march into their base and just CAPTURE THEM! I KNEW the council was full of idiots! I knew-  
Calm down Wedge! Optimus barked, his voice growing the harshest it had been in years. Wedge backed down, staring angrily at no one in particular.  
Optimus sighed. This news grieves me. He said softly. I thought at least the council would still be on my side.  
There's more. Railspike spoke up again. Though I'm not sure you want to hear it.  
Tell me.  
A minority of the population is demanding your resignation as Prime. Like the council, the members increase daily....  
Primes optics went black.  
I thought you already knew. Forgive me Optimus, I do hate being the bearer of bad news-  
It's all right. Optimus answered. We live in a democracy. If people demand my resignation, I shall step down.  
At this sudden statement, everyone stared at Optimus is shocked, almost terrified, silence, unwilling to answer Prime directly, but all rethinking that last, horrible statement.  
I shall step down...  
  
Scourge paced angrily back and forth, muttering his thoughts aloud. Mega-Octane and his troops warily watched him, knowing the berating that was to come.  
It never came. Scourge glared silently at them, then asked, Does anybody know who that was?  
Mega-Octane glanced at Movar, who shrugged. I think he called himself Rodimus something....  
Scourge stared at the ground. That robot put up more of a fight then all of us put together...  
Mega-Octane winced. Here it comes...  
Perhaps we are not out of the game yet. Scourge turned and remained silent.  
Mega-Octane watched him, and turned as well. I hope you know what you're doing Scourge... He muttered to himself.  
  
Rodimus Major looked over his men. Magnus was standing in a corner with his arms folded, waiting for confirmation. Their eye met briefly, and they both nodded.  
Rodimus turned to his men, his self proclaimed Crusaders, and smiled.  
We begin our operations a dawn!  
  
  
Afterword:  
  
I'M NOT DEAD! Just lazy, busy and playing JKII ^^'  
  
Ok Shadowhawk, there, I hope your happy ;-) Yes, they haven't combined yet, but they will! Next fic, I promise!  
  
My fics and story line have reached a critical Impasse- things are only going to get worse for our heroes....  
  
Next up: The Crusader Rides, and a Legend falls.....


End file.
